Hans
by Chiiling
Summary: GerIta. Mpreg. Somewhere in his past life, he must have been destined to end up with an Italian because only they would be the cause of his high blood pressure. With children in boxes, homicidal relatives and lives in threat of being broken, can Ludwig salvage whatever is left of his life while maintaining his pride, along with his heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

_**A/N: This is a random story for my friend and sister who were threatening me to post this up. She wrote it but didn't want to type it so I was forced to. I did enjoy writing this but since it's just for one person, I don't care about grammar. If you like it, great for you and me, but on with the story.**_

_**Also, the cover child is Hans, the adorably evil child of a German and Italian.**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1_**

They known each other for years before they started dating. He and Feliciano had been together throughout high school, college and work. He never loved anyone as he loved the little Italian. Even though they're the same age, Feliciano was always clinging to him as a lifeline whenever he thought he was in trouble. Truthfully, he didn't mind much since he was used to it but he couldn't stop the warmth of his hugs from spreading throughout his body. His heart would flutter, his breathing would hitch and his face would blushing a fierce red. From the moment he met the boy in his second year of Hetalian High, he, Ludwig, fell irreversibly in love.

It was probably clear to everyone that had eyes and the knowledge of what to look for but for him and Feliciano, they couldn't tell their feelings apart from their normal daily routine. It took for his big brother, Gilbert to literally beat him on the side of the head with a History book to understand that the feelings he get when he was with Feliciano weren't that of a friend but that of a lover and a possessive one at that. He finally understood why he was always irritated or enraged whenever he saw Feliciano with someone other than his brothers or Kiku. He thought it was because he didn't want to share his friend with anyone else but he never had a problem with Kiku so that wasn't the case. The only time he really get mad was when he was openly flirting with girls or if he's surrounded by guys.

Why couldn't he tell that he didn't want other people to be near him?! Was he really oblivious to the fact that he gets upset whenever Feliciano was with another that wasn't him? For Christ sake, he even threaten his own big brother to stay away from what he called, "his angel". Maybe this obsession he had with the younger Italian was wrong but their wasn't a person in the world that wanted them apart. If two pieces fit together, why force them apart?

Everyday with him was like a dream. The kind of dream he thought only existed in the romance novels that he read from Roderich. Brighten days, uplifted spirits and erotic wet dreams everyday. It was the most pleasurable and painful feelings he could endure. Feliciano was definitely giving him high blood pressure but as long as he was his, he'll die a happy man. When they finally confessed their feelings for each other, it was a miracle that he allowed the little boy to walk around freely the next day.

It seems that when Feliciano said that he loved him the most throughout the years they known each other, he wasn't kidding. For years he had been expressing his love for the younger German and yet he never picked up on it. Was _he _the oblivious one? It would seem so since Feliciano was always opened about his love while purposely hiding his true feelings only to him. He had to give him credit, the boy definitely know what's he doing if he managed to conceal his attraction so well though he had a feeling that everyone else knew what he was doing, even if he himself don't.

Feliciano confessed to him in their last year of college together. How he made it to college, let alone the same college of Ludwig was a phenomenon that no one could explain. He didn't dwell on it for long so he let it slide. College life was the same as it always was and on graduation, his life became complete. On stage as he gave his speech for being the top student of Talia University, he never suspected Feliciano to made a speech of his own. After his speech, Kiku was suppose to be next but he went up, pulled out a paper and started to read. Well tried to. It was pretty much chicken scratch and he had stage freight that Ludwig himself had to read it. Imagine the embarrassment he felt when all that came out of his mouth was the noise of one syllable sounds as he spoke with his shivering body. If he wasn't making those noise, he was mumbling incoherent words that made no sense. It was so sad to watch the boy on stage and quiver in fear that Ludwig went on stage himself to forcible force him off but he resisted. He claimed that he couldn't leave until he finish speaking so Ludwig took the paper and started to read what's written.

The blush that came off of Ludwig's face could have been something to commemorate. The blushing was such a fierce red, one was tempted to call him a "tomato" bastard instead of "potato". Unknown to the audience at the time, Ludwig had dropped the paper that contained nothing but chicken scratch and scribbles after reading a few lines and realized that it was a confessions of sorts. Honestly, from the way Feliciano wrote it, you would think he was writing about the weather. But no. It was a love letter dedicated to someone and Ludwig felt it wasn't him at the time. He had only manage to read bits of "liked you forever", "wan to be together" and "will you accept me". It was truly an embarrassing sense.

Ludwig confronted Feliciano, audience and graduated forgotten as he demands to know who the person of his interest was. The jealously that sparked the anger was something to be frighten of. With his entire face red, Feliciano had a matching face with tears running down his cheeks as he cried his eyes out. It was essentially a lover's quarrel, only without the lover's actual knowledge. Ludwig's rage a not being the chosen one and Feliciano's misunderstanding of being rejected. Sometimes it was a god thing that there were others around them that would help. They didn't notice but Kiku got up and took the paper. Though he couldn't read it, he knew what his friend wanted to say so he finished "reading" the letter.

Silence reign over the entire area as they listened intently on what was being said. Having come to the end of the letter, Kiku dramatically paused, waiting to see if someone would object. Hearing none, he turned to the stunned German and younger Italian, waiting for a reply. "Well Ludwig-san? Will you answer Felicano-san's letter? It is a confession to you after all."

Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert who was sitting in the audience was the first one to react.

"Brother, if you don't take him, I will! My angel deserves someone who thinks with love, not muscles!"

"Si si. Big brother would like to be the one to have him. Wouldn't you agree Antonio?" asked Francis.

Antonio would have answered but he was busy having a nosebleed from all the excitement. In his world, all he saw was his two little Italian's graduating and that Lovino would be ready to...experience the joys of climbing up the steps to adulthood as he himself climbs up and plunged in Lovino's body. What a crude man.

Ludwig, stunned for a bit, turned to look at the frighten boy in front of him. "Is...is that letter for...me?"

"...V-ve..."

Nothing in that moment could have disturbed them or ruined it. Nothing could have stopped the thundering feelings that were running rampant in Ludwig's head and heart as it soared through the air into cloud 9. He wanted him! Little Feliciano wanted HIM! The joy he was feeling couldn't be interrupted, even as Romulus was threatening bodily harm to him as his own grandfather, Gerhart held him down by pulling on one of his many sensitive swirls in his hair. Most were probably not surprise to see them there since they themselves are alumni but they were probably never going to get use to the "That's my cute grandsons! How cute~! Feli~! Lovi~! Over here! Look at grandpa!"

Gerhart was most reassuringly the only one that could understand the old fool, being best friends and the worst of enemies at the same time. He himself was here to see his grandson graduate as well. Why he chose to come with the sex obsessed elder Italian, he'll never know but he did the only thing he could do in a situation when one was threatening his family. He attacked right back where it counts. Having worked with Romulus before, he was well aware of his weaknesses so pulling the sensitive swirl, he halted the elder in his threats. Pleased that it did as it should, he gave a satisfied grunt and looked on stage.

"You hear that Ludwig. You both are feeling the same. Now kiss and move on. We came to see you graduate with a degree, not a boyfriend."

If you thought Italians were embarrassing, direct Germans were worse. Cunning was not part of their genes so feeling fluster was not something they knew about.

Both Ludwig and Feliciano turn scarlet at that comment. Why are grandparents so embarrassing?! Blushing madly, they glanced at each other before laughing a bit. The tall blonde rose to his feet first, extending his hand to the brunette, pulling him up so haul him against his side as he gave a quick a peck on the forehead before leading them back to their seats with the rest of the graduates.

After the initial shock wore off, the ceremony continued without a hitch and by the end of the day, everyone was celebrating for their degrees and the happy couple. Everything was set for the two that it was almost inconceivable that the two would later separate. During their high school and college years, they were always together. You would rarely see one apart from the other. No matter where the other was, they could always find each other. But school and work were two separate things. With Ludwig working in a law firm and Feliciano as a teacher in training as an art teacher, they barely saw each other. Ludwig was so busy that he rarely had time for Feliciano and he was beginning to feel the effects. He could understand that the large German was busy but a simple "Hi" in the morning wouldn't kill him.

With Ludwig away all the time, Feliciano has so much free time that he practically redecorated the entire apartment that their were sharing. Rearranging the place, he was hoping to get some sort of reaction from him but all he got was "Hn, how nice." before stumbling his way into the bedroom to sleep. He missed the time he had with the blonde. He understood that importance of a day, he really did, but he wants to be loved more than he wants to make money!

With that resolve, he set out to seduce his man. Getting Francis help, along with Kiku and Elizabeth (He couldn't ask Lovino because it's to embarrassing) and they decided on buying a pair of sexy lingerie and getting Ludwig to bed the soft brunette. Getting the house ready for the evening, Feliciano prepared everything and prepared a second time just to make sure everything was okay.

That evening when Ludwig came home, he surprised his lover with a romantic dinner. After that, they took a bubble bath where Feliciano took Ludwig to bed where they made love throughout the night. By the end, the little Italian's hole was filled to the brim with the blonde's love juices and the two slept the rest of the night away, unaware of the effects of the activities of their actions.

Some time past and Feliciano wasn't feeling so well, not that Ludwig could tell. When he got promoted, he was even busier than normal. He would stay at the office for hours on end and when he came home, he either went straight to sleep or plainly ignored him. Sometime, Feliciano feels that Ludwig actually forgot he even existed. He wasn't feeling so well when Romulus came to visit his grandson and saw him throwing up. He immediately took him to the hospital while calling the German blonde who of course didn't pick up the phone.

For that one day, it was an experience that neither grandsons and grandfather would never forget. Romulus called Lovino when they arrived at the hospital. The older Italian showed up with Antonio and Kiku. How did Kiku showed up when he and Ludwig work at the same place?! Apparently, that showed how much the blonde cared. They only waited for about two hours when the doctor informed them of Feliciano's condition. Turns out that he was pregnant (I don't feel like coming up with a reason to explain this so he's just pregnant. The same with any other characters I make pregnant). They of course were all happy for him. They wanted to celebrate the wonderful news but Feliciano didn't want to do anything without Ludwig so he went home, waiting for his lover to come home to tell him the good news.

Ludwig didn't take the news as well as he expected. In fact, Ludwig didn't seem to believe him at all. He was so tired that he didn't feel like dealing with his so called 'idiocy'. He yelled at the pregnant brunette and demanded that if he don't stop with his lies, he'll break up with him. He even went so far as to kick Feliciano out of their apartment to get some time to sleep in piece. Shocked and in tears, Feliciano ran to his brother. Arriving at Lovino and Antonio's place, he sobbed out his story and was hell bent on trying to stop his brothers from murdering Ludwig. He couldn't handle the pain and seeing the angered expressions on their faces reminded him of Ludwig's, which brought out more tears.

It took hours of comforting and calming an angry grandfather before peace was reached. To appease the crying Italian and sooth his broken heart, the elder Italian took the younger of his grandsons went traveling. They all agreed that it would be better for him to get away. Without one last look, Romulus and Feliciano left, boarding the first plane to somewhere far away. Somewhere where he could heal.

That was years ago. Years since Ludwig made that mistake. Years of sleeping alone in a bed that was meant for two. Flopping on the bed, Ludwig rested his eyes as he let the silence take him. After he woke up the day after, he realized that he had wrongly yelled at the boy and wanted to apologize but everywhere he went, he as getting the cold shoulders. When he arrived at Lovino's, he was stopped short of two centimeters of being stabbed by an enraged Italian who just tried to kill him with a plastic fork. Antonio stopped him from going to jail but did take pity on him and said that Feliciano was never going to come back. That Ludwig will never get the chance to be will him anymore.

No matter how many times he dreamed of that meeting, it was always the same. He would go home to their-his- apartment and find emptiness. Occasionally, he would imagine the hyperactive brunette only for him to fade back into the silence. It was so strange that he would find a lone tear running down his face sometimes. But it was all a dream. When he awoke, he would see him right there, sleeping peacefully. He too would be woken up from the tossing and turning he made but it never stopped to take his breathe away. He would stretch and reveal his body as it shines in the morning light. At times like that, he would drag the semi asleep boy to him and have his way but that's was where it always end. To him, the cold reality of his dreams were just that, his reality. Feliciano wasn't there anymore. He wouldn't wake up to the sinful body or make love to it anymore. All he could do was remember what he would never have anymore and cry. He was tired of this lifestyle. He wanted the brunette back in his life but didn't know how. Oh he knew that Feliciano had a child. One time when he went to the older Italian's bakery, he overheard him speaking to Antonio about his nephew. Feliciano wasn't lying and that only made him feel even guiltier for not believing him. Knowing that he went through the entire experience alone, thinking that he didn't care when all he wanted to do was love him for all he was worth.

Not only did he lose the love of his life, but his son. A son who he have never met before. A child that would never know that he was his father. A father that loved him and his 'mother' dearly. But that was the price he had to pay for his actions. A lonely life as the ones he loved moved on. Such a lonely life but one he made for himself. So he slept. He worked, eat and sleep. That was all he did in the years that went by. Nothing will change because neither wanted to change. They were to scared to do anything. They were cowards but if they won't someone else will. Someone who wanted them happy and was willing to create a change. Someone who was willing to send him a box of potatoes that was ironically heavier than it should be.

It was probably someone's sick idea of a joke but change was inevitable because everything changes, even if they're to scared to change themselves. Some for the better, some for the worse, but today, change will decide the lives that are to close yet to far to reach. Reaching for the box, Ludwig decided that this time, he'll stop running. He'll face his change because that was the only way to get his family back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 2 is up and I cut it a bit short because it looked like a good place to stop it at. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter so I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2_**

The box in front of him was something he swore he have encountered once before. Perhaps it was once in a past life were he was a soldier fighting against the Italians and one of his enemies was hiding in a box. For some reason, he picture Feliciano in the box of tomatoes pretending to be a box of tomato fairy.

Giving himself a self pitied laugh, he reached for the lid. Just before his hand touched the top, the box slightly twitched. Quickly withdrawing his hand, he watched the object with a keen eye, staring intently at it to see if it would make another sudden movement. Moments past without anything happening.

_Perhaps its all in my head? I've been hallucinating a lot since he left._ Ludwig thought to himself. Steeling his nerves, he reached once more for the box but unlike last time, the box didn't move until after he pried to pry the opening a bit.

Jumping back, he watch as the potato box started shaking violently. If he listen closely he'll hear sounds that resembled muffling voices as if a person was gagged and tied within. The more the box move, the more scared he become. It was only when the shaking stopped did he try to look around the box. Walking around, he saw a piece of paper attached to the back. Squatting forward, he began to read.

_Hey bro-has, it's me, your awesome big brother Gilbert, who you are not!_

_I wanted to come in person and congratulate you on your recent promotion by making you buy me beer but Mathew's been sick so I can't leave my wife and son alone._

_Anyway, this here is a gift from the awesome me to the lesser you. It's what you always wanted...well half of what you always wanted but I decided that seeing you look so pitiful was the same as seeing Roderich claiming he's more awesome than me(which he's not!) or how Silesia is his happy place...it's pronounce Silesia right?_

_Well whatever. Big brother is busy so help yourself to whatever is in the potato box. I almost died getting the contents so enjoy it._

_With love, Gilbert._

_P.S.- I'm awesome!_

Ugh. That brother of his was one thing he wouldn't mind not hearing from in years. Don't get him wrong. He loves his brother as much as a brother could but sometimes he just wanted to push Gilbert from the roof of his office building. At one time, he was jealous of how he always hanged off Feliciano and called him his angel. It was to the point where he was ready to commit murder but thankfully Mathew manage to mellow him out. When Gilbert told him he was going to marry his boyfriend(Yes, gay marriage is normal so don't ask about the registration and whatnot), he was thrilled. Then he found out he was going to be an uncle made him both happy and depressed. He could of have his own son play with his nephew but alas, that wasn't possible. By the time Mathew was to have Vito, the love of his life had already left with his unborn child, though the child should be three by the time he became an uncle.

So often did he dream of the life he would have when he slept. Only then did he smile. He would work and then come home to a loving wife that cooked delicious meals as his son would come running. He'll jump when he got close and Ludwig would catch him before he threw him in the air once. Feliciano would smile at the scene before lightly pulling down his collar to give him a sweet kiss and a "Welcome home darling." or something similar. It always changes but the meaning was always the same. It was a scene that whenever he woke up would bring tears to his eyes. Only in dreamland can he be happy but that was his punishment.

Coming back into reality, he eyed the box again. It started shaking again but not as strongly as it once did. Whatever was inside was starting to get tired. Of course it was only his brother who could mail him a living creature with that stupid smirking face of his. Thinking to free the poor creature, he grabbed the lid and used as much strength as he could to force the top open. Why he didn't get a hammer or a crowbar, he'll never know but the top was going to come off one way or another.

Just when he thought the lid was coming loose, he heard a snap. A sound similar to the sound of ropes being ripped apart by pure force. Without warning, the lid came loose as a small foot kicked it from the inside, making Ludwig lose his balance and fall on his rear. Before he could regain sense of what was going on, he heard shouting.

"Damn that German drunkard! I swear the next time I see him, I'll cook that bird of his and eat it front of his face! Stupid Canadian loving totem!" Still ranting, he pulled out a doll of what seem to be his brother in a...blue German military uniform? Next thing he know, he was strangling it before he pulled out a pair of scissors and started cutting off the limbs.

It was a unique feeling Ludwig was having, seeing a doll of his brother being choked then shredded to pieces. Seeing the boy with the doll made him thought of something. If he knew who his brother is then he could tell him why Gilbert decided to send over a little boy in a potato box...that and how he got past security at the airport and post office. A country's homeland security wasn't as strong as their military he suppose.

"Um, excuse me little boy but you wouldn't happen to know who Gilbert is would you?"

Only slightly startled by the voice, the boy turned and Ludwig held his breathe.

_Feliciano._

Or at least he thought it was him. The child only looked to be about six or seven years of age with amber eyes and the same hairstyle as him, only blonde hair that looked more of a golden hue. He wore a dark green hoodie and jeans that made his pale skin complexion stand out all the more. But what really stood out the most was the swirl. He had the same swirl that his beloved Feliciano has...but then again, so did Lovino.

Taking a closer look at him, he could see the resemblance the boy had to Lovino. Glaring amber eyes, similar hairstyle, foul mouth, the swirl but most importantly, it seem he inherited the older Italian's hatred for German if his brother's destroyed body was any indication was to go by.

Okay. So his brother sent him Antonio's child. Is he playing a trick on the Spaniard?(I like how he didn't question the fact that he have blonde hair and that his swirl was on the same side as Feliciano, not Lovino. OR the fact that Lovino is not pale and that Antonio is tan(where did the pale skin come from I wonder. XD))

One of these days, that stupid brother of his will be killed when an enrage Spaniard finally decides to blow up and eliminate the nuisance of his life.

"Are you Ludwig Beilschmidt?"

That snapped him back into reality. He nodded his head before asking a question of his own. "And are you Lovino's son? I can see dome resemblance between you and him but not Antonio. The Italian blood must be thick in your veins."

So much silence into that one sentence. If anything, the boy looked more dangerous than ever before. He must have hit a nerve when he mentioned his mother. With his head down, bangs covering his face, the child suddenly sprang up and out the box before wiping off the dust from his clothes. Straightening his posture, he lifted his head and with a smiling face, he said; "Hi, I'm Hans. Italian blood is thick within me since my family are the Vargas."

_Vargas..._

He was a Vargas. An Italian Vargas. "Then are you..."

"That's right. The name's Hans Vargas. I'm the son of one of the Italian brothers and I'm here to wreck havoc on your peaceful meaningless life. Nice to meet you, you heartbreaking German bastard."


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 3 is much lengthier but I feel good about it. We'll finally get to see what little Hans intend to do with our Ludwig. Hopefully, the older German will survive long enough to get the little German to call his "papa". XD**_

_**I realized that I had the wrong child for Lovino and Antonio so I had to go back and fix it so it's all good now.**_

_**Enjoy the story~!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3_**

A misfortune has arise. At first, he didn't truly think a little boy could cause a lot of mayhem but he was proven wrong. From his destroyed suits to his ruined presentation for work, Ludwig has experience nothing but grief. Sure, he was happy to know a relative of Feliciano if for nothing else but to get information but the child was turning out to be to much like his mother. Whenever he asked Hans a question of any sort, he would lash out at the German before a butter knife would come flying at his head. Where he was getting the endless amount of utensils from Ludwig will never know but he did have a half a mind to contact the government about the security of the post office and airport. If shipping a living little boy from one place to another was bad enough, he just had to be armed with weapons too. In the back of his head, he had an image of Feliciano wearing a decorated WW2 Italian brigade uniform with a light tan, darker hair(similar to Lovino) and unlike his Italian, this person had purplish-pink eyes with red pupils that are always open. It was like this Feliciano was a different person, one that was exactly like Lovino with a pensive for throwing knifes and was heavily involved with the mafia. Now that was an Italian he feared.

Hearing the sound of a glass being dropped, he quickly turned around only to make a fast break to the left to dodge the knife that was aimed at his face. Skillfully dodging the knife, he watched in horror as the utensil lodged itself into the wall with a 'thunk', vibrating just a bit from the impact before coming to a complete stand still, revealing that the knife was within the wall to the hilt of the blade.

_What a scary child._ Ludwig thought to himself as he felt a sweat drop from his forehead. In moments like these, he wondered quite frequently how Antonio manage to live with the boy. It was like living with two Lovino's! He could only the torment that he would be going through but love makes you look on the bright side of things.

Maybe it was just him. He seem to have manners when he invited Kiku that one time. He hadn't the clue on what to do about Hans so he called Kiku for help, warning him beforehand what a terror he is.

Imagine his surprise when the Japanese man came over and not a single tool was thrown at him. In fact, Hans was nothing but polite and the most well mannered child he had ever seen he was tempted to think they weren't the same person at all. Seeing as he was not misbehaving, Kiku couldn't give him much advise but the moment he left, the chaos erupted. Paper was thrown everywhere, glass was being dropped and once again, weapon of all kinds was being aimed at him. Hans just didn't like him and that made him miserable for some reason. This boy was his only connection to Feliciano but it looks like it was his fate to be hated by Italians.

"Hey you German arse! Where's my breakfast?!"

Ah, that's right. It was only seven in the morning when he came storming into his room, wielding butter-knifes he swore he hid the day before and started attacking him. Hans had a very colorful vocabulary, one that could rival Arthur but it made him think some unpleasant thoughts. While he didn't particularly get along with the other graduates, he was beginning to think that they all had a hand in hiding Feliciano. It couldn't be a far fetch theory when one moment he's complaining about not having a cheeseburger to eat for breakfast (just like Alfred) while badmouthing Francis (like Arthur) who came to pay an unexpected visit since he was looking for Gilbert but he should have known that he was with Mathew so it makes you wonder why he was really there. This little boy just seem to have bits and pieces of others in him and I made him jealous thinking that he was the only one being left out.

"Breakfast! It's time for breakfast! Hurry up! I'm not here for your amusement!"

Sighing, he got up, untangling himself from his sheets that he took with him when he rolled out of bed to stay alive and ushered Hans out, ignoring the dirty language stemming out of his mouth. Telling the Italian to go downstairs so he could dress, Ludwig closed the door and headed for the adjoining bathroom. Walking inside, he took care of his business, showered quickly and did his daily routine. Walking back out, he got dressed and headed out the door and to the kitchen to cook something for them to eat.

He didn't understand why the boy was forcing him to cook. From day one, he had done nothing but complain about how awful his food was, repeatedly saying "Your wurst taste bad. The British can make better food than you."

Lies! How dare he say the British makes better food?! That was an insult of all insults! He might not make the best food but it was still better than whatever that tasteless man could produce, even with a cookbook!

So here he was, slaving away in the kitchen for a child that was becoming louder in his demand for food. It was so annoying that Ludwig finally snapped. Pounding his fist on the table, he said "Enough! In my house, you either cook for yourself or starve to death!"

"So you want a child like myself to fend for himself or quite possibly burn down the kitchen because you didn't want to feed a child? Wow, no wonder you're still single. Not surprising Feli didn't want to come back."

Their arguments always ended that way. Ludwig would complain and shout, Hans would say some smart remark and say Feliciano's name and suddenly he won. That boy knew how to work him, that's for sure.

Returning his attention back to cooking, he tried not to think much of the boy who was sitting behind him with a smirk on his face.

**o0o**

Amused. That could be the only word to describe what he was feeling right now. Since he came in contact with the blonde German, he made it his mission to disrupt his life as much as humanly possible.

When looking at the bulky male, Hans could very well tell what parts of himself he had inherit from the man in front of him. Blonde hair, pale skin and a look for wurst but he wasn't going to tell him that. At first, he was going to kick him in the balls while yelling at him about leaving his mother but when he came to the conclusion of him being his uncle Lovi's son, he couldn't resist the mischief that came with that one thought.

He hated his father. Sure, he never met him a day in his life until a week ago and never had the desire to meet him, he couldn't stop the emotion from swelling up whenever he thought about his father. When he was younger, he used to dream about kind of father he would have. Was he caring? Was he hardworking? Did he love him and his mother? Those were the kind of thoughts that ran frequently in his little child's head. If his father was alive, why didn't he live with them like his uncles Lovi and Toni? All sort of questions were in his head but there was never any answers to them. Whenever he asked, the adults would dodge around the question or try distracting him. In those time, he let them think he could easily forget what he asked but he couldn't.

_Why don't they answer my question? Was father a bad man?_

Those were what he always thought when he was alone. Uncle Lovi would always explode when he mention anything related to his missing parent so Hans learned to not ask him. It was only by mistake did he discover what has transpired between his mother and father. He didn't mean to eavesdrop.

It was late at night and he woke up to go to the bathroom when he saw a light in his mother's room. Taking a peek, he could see his mother was on the phone with uncle Lovi because only he would be loud enough to be heard from across the room through a phone.

"_Lovino, calm down. It's fine really..."_

"_It's not fine dumbass! How long are you going to continue this?! Hans needs a father! That's all he's been asking for but you won't give it to him! How much more selfish can you be to deny your only child the love of a father because you're scared to love again?!"_

"_...I'm not scared to love again big brother. It's just...just that I-"_

"_Don't you dare tell me you still love that potato bastard! If you tell me you do, I'll go down there right now and kill you! Or better yet, I'll make you eat meat pudding! He doesn't love you anymore! He didn't want Hans and he didn't want you! How much longer are you going to love a man that probably no longer feel the same way?! Hans love you! That should be enough! Find another man to love you and Hans!"_

"_It's not that simple brother..."_

"_Life isn't simple. You love some and you lose some. He is someone that you lost. I don't want you to be sad anymore."_

"_Lovi-"_

"_I see the expression you make when you're looking at my son, at Antonio and me. The love of a family that was denied to you. I want you happy Feli. You're my brother. No matter how many fights we get into, no matter how many miles we're apart or even how many years go by without seeing each other's face, you will forever be my brother. Together, we make the Italian brothers. Don't throw away everything, pinning after a man that doesn't exist anymore."_

"_..."_

"_...I just...tsk...Anion started crying from all the noise. Look little brother. I'll call you later but just remember what I said. Your not only hurting yourself but Hans. Give him the family and love that he deserves and one day if you see Ludwig, gloat in his face. Tell him "Even without you, I'm happy". Be proud brother. Show him that you are a survivor in a cruel world. Night Feli."_

He'll never forget the feeling, the raw emotions he felt hearing that conversation. So much was said in a five minute phone call but Hans understood one thing. His mother wasn't happy. He was content yes, but he wasn't happy. He alone wasn't enough to fill in the big heart he had.

After that day, he stopped asking about his father. He never told his mother about the peeping nor did he bring it up but Hans resolved himself to find the truth. Going through whatever boxes he could get his hands on, he searched through his mother's old belongings, finding school books and photos, uniforms and little mementos. But what caught his eye was an old picture. A photo that was crumbled up, torn apart but taped back into one whole piece.

In the photo, the smile he saw was something Hans himself had never witnessed. He have seen glimpses of it but it wasn't the same smile as the one he was staring at. It was in that moment he made a decision. He was going to meet his father! He was going to get his father to love his mother again. Back straight and ironed willed, he was prepared for a difficult task when a platinum blonde haired (white or silver) and red eyes man came up to him when he was getting out of school. They chatted a bit when the next thing he knew he was shoved into a box full of potatoes and "I'm sending you to your father. He needs you. I want you to help him because the awesome me couldn't. Please, save my brother."

He slept the majority of the time, cursing the man but when he arrived, he had to internally thank him. It was through him that his plans can commence. While it pained him to rely on a man he loath to make his mother happy, he was willing to pay any price to see it through so when a place of breakfast was placed in front of him, he couldn't contain the chuckle that came out. Yes. His mother will be happy soon. And when that happens, he too will be happy. Grabbing the spoon, he ate his breakfast, ignoring the sound of his own heart breaking as he continued on with his plan.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other character not made by Hidekaz Himaruya are of the sole property if Jenkeo. Same disclaimer are applied to these characters as they are to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter was done on the phone so I don't know how well it is but hopefully it's still okay.**_

_**Chii will be updating her stories from Sun-Wed**_

_**Ling (me) will be updating from Thurs-Sat**_

_**Current stories are "The Lord's Bride" by Ling and "Hetalia Bakery", "The Forgotten" and "Foster" by Chii. If you have time, please go read. Thank you.**_

_**Enjoy the story~!**_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4_**

"Mr Ludwig, you are looking paler than usual. May I ask what's the matter?" Kiku asked him. It was finally a Monday but that gave no relief to the blonde German. Regardless of the day, Hans always seem to be able to cause havoc to his peaceful life. Since the breakfast incident on Saturday morning, Hans had actually mellowed out some. They were even able to have a civil conversation without anything flying at his head!

It was the first time he could really sit down and take a good look at the boy. On the surface, he resembled Livino to a fault but if one stared long enough, they'll actually see Feliciano. The hair was the same, the child like innocence(when he's not being evil) and the love for pasta and pretty ladies. Occasionally, he would act like his old love and it scared him to a degree.

Was he forcing himself to see the boy as his missing Italian or was he thinking to much on something that didn't have a deeper meaning to it?

Day in and day out, Ludwig would sigh and pace over the issue. He's really losing it. Hans is a boy that belong to another family. A family that wouldn't hesitate to assassinate his ass in cold blooded murder when they discover that he have a member of their family being held against his will. Shivering at the thought, he paled a bit more as Kiku patted his shoulder in silent support. "It's all okay Mr Ludwig. You can tell me your worries. Perhaps I can be of some assistance. Some things are better shared out in public."

"Kiku my friend...I do not think I handle little Hans. Only once did we talk without it turning into violence and that was because I stayed quiet and answered his questions the entire time. Am I doing something wrong?"

"One can never tell what's going on in a child's mind Mr Ludwig. As a parent, you can only do the best you can, hoping that your efforts will be enough. Hans dream to have had a rough childhood, regardless of the fact of having a loving family around him."

"But Hans isn't my son..."

As the words left his mouth, a sour taste was left in its wake. The thought of Hans as his son was so appealing that he could cry. He wanted a child that looked like him and Feliciano. In his mind, Hans was what he imagine their children to come out looking like. It was painful to imagine his son calling another man 'father' but he'll deal with it. He'll just win back his love and earn his son's.

With the resolve to move forward, both Ludwig and Kiku were surprised when the door to their office floor was slammed open. To the occupants within the room, they were all shocked when they saw nothing at first. Was it a prank from the other department or was there a strong gust of wind in the hallway? The questions were endless but when they heard the sound of a huff and tapping, they all looked down bit to see a child glaring harshly at them as he puffed his cheeks and tapped his foot.

It was Hans! Now how did he find his work place? Giving the boy a blank look, Ludwig could have sworn that Hans knew what was going on in his head when he withdrew a card business card from his jacket. "It was on your card. I found it when I ransacked your stuff a couple of days ago."

Hans walked into the quiet room, ignoring the stares pointed in his direction as he made a beeline for the German, he came to a stop, faced the Asian man and bowed before turning to Ludwig. Extending his hand, he waited there in silence. Not sure what he wanted, the German had to ask the boy what exactly he was doing and what he wanted from him. "Uh, is there something you need Hans?"

"Money." Money? Why on Earth would he need money for?

"I need money to go shopping. I need clothes and games to keep me occupied when you're at work. Plus, the fridge needs to be restock. It's damn near empty."

Being told how to run his daily life by a child was a bit embarrassing and a tad bit more nerve wrecking but in the 1 1/2 weeks he have been with the Italian, he didn't question a lot of things anymore. "I'm sorry Hans but that has to wait until after work."

"I know. That's what I'm asking for money. I'll just buy everything since you're busy." "Why can't it wait until I'm done?" "Because I'll have to see your face."

Vein popping, he tried to remain calm as Hans made a disgusted expression, as if the thought of being around him wad the most repulsive thing in the world.

"Ano...young Hans, I know you want to help but wouldn't it be easily if Mr Ludwig is with you? He''ll be able to carry all of the purchases and drive to multiple places."

_Way the go Kiku!_ thought Ludwig as he gave the man a thumbs up. Leave it to the Asians to thing of a comeback without a retort. "I got here by bus and didn't have any difficulties so I'll be fine. I saw a bike in the garage so I can always use that as a storage."

"B-but what...what if someone takes something without you knowing it?"

"I can always make multiple stops. It's not like I have anything else to do while I'm here."

Damn but the boy was smart. Ludwig never thought he'll see the day that the Japanese man would lose to a child in terms of intelligence. Giving the shorter man a look that clearly said '_Do something!'_, Kiku tried once more. "If you are feeling lonely, you can always come and play here with us since you now know where we work."

"Then I'll really see the muscle head for 24 hours. No thanks sir Kiku." Giving Ludwig a _'defeated'_ and _'I tried everything'_ look, the black haired man of the two returned to his work. Now with no options, Ludwig sighed in defeat too. "Give me a few moments. I'll go tell my boss the news."

Ludwig got up and headed for his boss's door, ignoring the protests coming from the little boy. With the permission of his boss, Ludwig left early, bidding Kiku and the rest of his coworkers goodbye before dragging a resisting Hans with him. He never knew it but Kiku gave Ludwig a sad and hopeful smile. _'I hope this time, you and Mr Feliciano will have a happy ending. One with you both together and Hans.'_

** oOo **

Hans had been hoping to get the German out of work for a few days or better yet, weeks so that he could get him ready and prepared to make the trip to Italy. After being rejected, his mother and grandfather decided to go back to Italy since his father would most likely avoid that country at all cost (not like he knew where Romulus lived anyway... and no, it's not the bench). At first, they done nothing but travel around a bit, not staying in one place to long but as Feliciano's stomach got bigger due to pregnancy, they decided to settle down back in their home country.

Hans was born there and grew up surrounded by enriching culture, delicious food and a loving family, even if part of his family were loud potty mouth German haters. Although Hans grew up without a father, strangely enough, several of their friends from high school and college came by. It could be said hat when anyone answered the door and saw a face none of them were prepared to see, the house always erupted with the sound of laughter and joyous cries. One in particular that he remembered was when sir Kiku had found Hans in town. Thankfully, he didn't tell his father who he really was.

It was by accident that he found out actually. Sir Kiku was on a business trip with his superior in Italy to deal with a problem involving one of the leading mafia families that still existed when he accidentally ran into the boy three years ago. Hans had gone to the market with his mother to buy some tomatoes for the pasta they were going to have that night when he took a wrong turn and had gotten lost. Lost and alone, he stood there and sobbed a bit when the Asian man had found him. At first he was scared but when he said that he'll help him and be his friend (Yea, like no kidnapper tell you hat Hans darling), Hans happily obliged to follow along. Together, they returned to the marketplace and asked around until Feliciano came into view. Imagine the surprise on both men faces when they saw each other.

He never saw his mother cried so much, even with the other unexpected guest. His great grandfather said it was because he was happy. Being that his mother was so happy, he asked the shorter man if he was his father. Sir Kiku had told him that he was a friend of his father. Excited, Hans didn't see the shifting glances the adults were giving each other. At the time, Hans couldn't tell the difference between the vague information Kiku gave him from what anyone else would tell him but that was to be expected. His mother still haven't gotten over his father.

That night, Kiku was excused from the business meeting when Romulus had vouch for the Asian lawyer.

_'Sometimes it pays to know the right people little Hans.'_ His great grandfather had told him that did he didn't understand it until now. His family was influential in Italy.

With work out of the way, they had a mix of Italian and Japanese for dinner. A party was held and it lasted throughout the night. It was a night that was extremely memorable to anyone that was their that day. Uncle Lovi and Toni were there because uncle Lovi had to go to the hospital but that gave way to another celebration. Hans now had a cousin to play with, Feliciano became a uncle and Romulus was just happy to have another great grandchild. That night was a night Hans had laughed, smiled and even cry so much that he swore his face would have been stuck that way if his Great grandfather wasn't pinching his cheeks whenever he got the chance. While his face wasn't stuck with an expression he didn't want to have, his cheeks were puffy red for a few days.

His mother didn't know it, but he kept in contact with sir Kiku after he left. Sir Kiku kept in contact of Feliciano of course, seeing as they were the best of friends in their school days but Kiku would talk to Hans about things he was sure would upset the youngest of the three older Italians. In secret, Kiku would tell him little facts about his father. It was actually through him that he discovered his father was German and that he got his blonde hair and complexion from.

Oh how happy Hans was when he finally got the facts he wanted. For the next three years, he asked Kiku everything he could about his father but being that it was a secret, he had to be careful of what he could ask his family or to show his face. If he started smiling out of nowhere, they were bound to find something out. To keep them from discovering the truth, Sir Kiku had told them to give them a reason to see him smile so much. One conclusion they came up with was school. If Hans got good grades, he could show them how hard he was trying since both Feliciano and Lovino nearly failed everything in their school days.

Through the year, Hans made his grades from C's to B's (I don't actually know the grading system in Italy so I used the American, although in Philadelphia, at his age, it was 'U' for unsatisfactory, 'S' for Satisfactory or 'P' for passing so yea...). When he had a hard time keeping a smile off his face, it would turn from B's to A's. He rotated his grades to keep suspicion from himself as suggested by Kiku. It worked because his family never questioned him but he still had to ask them the questions he knew they wouldn't answer. From Kiku, his father sounded like a good man but from everyone else, it was a lie.

Was Sir Kiku lying to him all this time? If so, why? The next time they talked (which was once or twice a month because Ludwig and Kiku would make trips between Germany and Japan frequently because their companies where co-partners and both were superiors now and had to go to the other company to see the progress being made. Also, the time difference. Just to let you know now, Lovino and Antonio live in Spain but they visit Italy so much that they petty much live in their vacation home.), he asked if he was lying but that was when the truth started getting revealed. Kiku old him that his father still loved his mother and him but made a mistake that cost him both. Soon after, Hans overheard the phone conversation.

With help from Romulus and Kiku, he managed to track down his mother's old school days' stuff and gather information on his own. With facts and determination, he saved up money from his allowance and little extra chores he did for a ticket. Sir Kiku was going to come visit and claim to take Hans on a trip to his hot springs while secretly going to met his father but he never got the chance.

On his way out from school, that when he met his father's older brother, Gilbert. At the times, Hans had not thought him dangerous because Kiku had told him that his father had an older brother name Gilbert with silver hair, red eyes and a yellow bird that the man himself didn't know possess. He just fitted the description to a "T" that he didn't need to think twice.

Gilbert had been polite if you took out all his "I'm awesome" and "I'm so cool". Another trait Kiku told him about and only solidify the fact that **_"This man is my_ uncle! Creepy~"**

Perhaps he should have been more aware but he was happy. Too happy. Hans should have known something was up (Like the fact of how he knew who you are without ever meeting you) but his child like mind didn't comprehend it. After a light meal, Hans was so content that he didn't notice the older German coming up behind him, grabbed and shoved him in a large box (that he _didn't_ notice because it was big enough to fit tons of potatoes and a little boy. Yea Hans, you didn't notice...) before he was being mailed off to God knows where.

Now though, looking at the man that help conceived him, he was having doubts. One moment, he was a fine example of a caring parent, then the next he as yelling hysterically. Apparently his mother just had a thing for crazy people because those were the only kind of people he met so far.

Walking hand in hand with the bulky German, Hans didn't resist to much, knowing he wouldn't win but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he's been outwitted. The area was crowded and looking around, he saw the person he was looking for. He saw a short pale man with semi spiked light blondish brown hair and green eyes. His eyebrows were creepy but it was a trait that everyone had in his family. Why he was here Hans cared not as long as he did what Hans predicted. Sucking in a breathe, he hollered at the top of his little boy lungs and smirked in pure bliss when everything around him stopped and a certain green eyed man came running at them with murder in his eyes.

"KIDNAPPER! RAPIST! PEDOPHILE! HELP ME~!"

Yea. He was totally not going to make it easy for the man that ruined his mother's happiness..or his own.


End file.
